Always and Forever
by Lynni Kaiba
Summary: Nobody likes Tea anymore but why does Bakura seem to care? One shot BakuraTea (rating might go up later on)
1. Default Chapter

Once again a new story!! Okay I thought I should try a new pairing and this story might not be all great and stuff because well I don't know but I hope this story would become good and stuff like that cause I don't know, oh if you have any ideas please tell me cause it would really help, Thanks!  
  
Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own this story  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura Bakura = Ryou  
  
~!*!~  
  
Tea was sitting alone on a bench at a park on a sunny day. No one really likes her anymore cause most people were just tired of hearing her friendship speeches. Tea sigh and looked down on her hands. 'I really miss my friends now I haven't talked to them for weeks and it seems like years,' Tea thought. 'No one wants to talk to me or go near me anymore.' On the other side of the park there was Ryou and Bakura.(Note Bakura has his own little pretty body now lolz)Both of the white haired boys were taking a walk around the park but when Ryou saw Tea on the bench he kinda freaked out.  
  
"Bakura lets go home now," Ryou said while he tried to pulled Bakura along.  
  
"Why Ryou? Is there someone or something in the way?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Theres Tea." Ryou said and looked down.  
  
"So is there something wrong with that mortal?" Bakura said.  
  
"No, its just that no one likes her anymore."  
  
"So..your point is?"  
  
"I don't like her either."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"Lets not go over there!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine then lets just go," Said Ryou with anger.  
  
Ryou and Bakura walked over to Tea and she saw and jumped up with happiness. Ryou just gave her a 'Ewww get out of the way you thing' look. Bakura just stared at her with disgust.  
  
"Hey! Haven't seen you guys awhile!" Tea said.  
  
"Yeah lets keep it that way," Said Bakura.  
  
"I agree!" Said Ryou.  
  
Tea frowned and they walked off. But Bakura turned around and looked at her while he was walking.  
  
"Ryou don't you think you're being a little too mean to that mortal?" Bakura asked.  
  
"No, Why?" Ryou asked also.  
  
"Well its just not like you at all"  
  
"Well you always suggested me to be a little mean once in awhile."  
  
"Yeah like to some stranger or something."  
  
"But she is a stranger. But Bakura why do you care so much?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Ryou was getting a little worried about Bakura, this wasn't him at all why does he care about him being mean to Tea, Bakura never really liked Tea. Ryou stared at Bakura with confusion in his eyes. 'Theres something wrong with him I just know it,' thought Ryou. After when Ryou was done cooking dinner and him and Bakura were sitting down to eat Ryou just asked him something.  
  
"Why do you care so much about Tea?" Ryou asked and looked away.  
  
"I don't care about that mortal at all!" Bakura said.  
  
"Stop lying Bakura I can tell that you do care about her," Ryou said.  
  
"I don't care about her! What made you think that?!?!?!?!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Then why did you bring this up then?!?!?!"  
  
Ryou just looked at Bakura and looked down at his plate. "You know you can tell me anything." Ryou said.  
  
"Okay then," Bakura replied.  
  
"I KNOW YOU LIKE TEA SO JUST ADMIT IT YOU OLD OVER GROWN SPIRIT!!!!" Ryou yelled.  
  
Bakura just stared at Ryou. He never seen this side of Ryou before.  
  
"Ryou are you okay?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"Of course I'm okay," Ryou said and smiled.  
  
Bakura just stared at Ryou while Ryou was eating. 'Sometimes he just scares me,' Bakura thought. After when they finish eating there dinner Ryou was doing his homework. Bakura was sitting on the sofa watching some reality show on TV.  
  
"Ryou.?" Bakura called out.  
  
"Yes?" Ryou replied.  
  
"Remember you said I can tell you anything?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Ryou said with his eyes all wide open.  
  
Ryou ran over to the sofa and sat next to Bakura.  
  
"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Ryou asked all jumpy like.  
  
"I think.I think.."  
  
"You think what Bakura?"  
  
"I think...I think......"  
  
"Yes bakura, What do you think?"  
  
"I think.."  
  
"WHAT BAKURA?!?!?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I think I need to go use the bathroom"  
  
".............."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk and continued to do his homework. After when Bakura was done doing his busniess in the bathroom he walked over to Ryou.  
  
"Ryou can you do me a favor?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you see me doing my homework?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well then leave me alone."  
  
Bakura just walked off all mad. He walked outside and sat on da curb. Ryou looked out the window down at Bakura. 'I still think that he likes Tea,' Thought Ryou and he laughed. Bakura was looking down and go up and started walking. He walked into the same park he was at that afternoon with his hikari. While he was walking there was Tea still sitting in the same spot she was sitting a few hours ago.  
  
"Hi." Said Bakura.  
  
"Why are you talking to me now?" Tea said.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"okay then, What do you want?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"That I care.."  
  
"For?"  
  
"You.."  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"No.you.."  
  
"You care for me?"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"You must be kidding I mean your Bakura you dislike me"  
  
Bakura just looked at her and walked off. Tea watched him walk away. 'See people hate me Bakura just walked off without saying Bye or anything,' Thought Tea.  
  
~!*!~  
  
Okay this chapter sucks oh well..but if I do type up the 2nd chapter I would make it better then this one well I would try. Remember please give me your ideas!!! Please Review!!!! Oh if theres any mispelled words I'm sorry. 


	2. 2nd Chapter

Ummmm I don't really know what to say v.v well anyway I want your smart and clever ideas to be in my fanfic okay? Well my ideas are okay but well I just want better ideas so I can make this story better and stuff   
  
Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! anyway if I did I would already do something about the dub version of Yu-Gi-Oh! already you know.   
  
~**~  
  
'How stupid am I just walking off like this? What is 'my' problem?!?!?!?! Ryou hates me now or I think he does well anyway theres really something going on in my little tiny head well I think there is,' Bakura thought while he was walking back home. 'Do I actually like Tea? I mean I 'did' thought about her…. Wait why am I thinking about her now?!?!?!?!?!?! God I think there is something wrong with me'  
  
Bakura took a step in the apartment all the lights were off so he was trying to find the light switch, which he failed. He walked over to the coffee table and trip over it and crashed something. Ryou turned on the lights and stared down at Bakura.  
  
"What?" Bakura questioned.  
  
"Where were you?" Ryou asked in a curious manner.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know that's why."  
  
"Well does it matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you could've killed someone and I might get the blame for it!"  
  
"Well I didn't kill anyone or anything."  
  
"Then where were you."  
  
"Some place."  
  
"And that place will be?"  
  
"Wait why do you care anyway?"  
  
"Because I just do, now tell me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
Ryou stared at Bakura strangely and stood up straight in amazement.  
  
"You were with Tea weren't you?!?!?!?!" Ryou asked excitedly.  
  
"No I wasn't!" Bakura hesitated.  
  
"Then why are you hesitating?"   
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
It went on and on for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Bakura why are you lying to me?" Ryou asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"I'm not!!!" Bakura yelled.   
  
"Yes you are, You know you can tell me anything…"  
  
"Okay, But I'm not lying!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
  
  
Again this went on for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Okay then where were you?" Ryou asked once again.  
  
"The park." Bakura said. "Now are you happy?"  
  
"Yes!" Ryou replied happily. 'I still think he's lying though,' Ryou though.  
  
Both white haired boys went to bed that night. When Bakura woke up he found a long sheet of paper taped on the wall that said "I KNOW YOU'RE LYING SO JUST ADMIT IT" Bakura just rubbed his eyes and went to the kitchen.(uhhh some how Bakura knows how to read English now lol)   
  
"I'm not lying! SO GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE THICK HEAD!!!!" Bakura yelled.   
  
"YES YOU ARE LYING WHY WON'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT DON'T YOU TRUST ME ANYMORE?!?!?!?!" Ryou yelled and his eyes were watery.  
  
"Oh God he's going to cry. Please don't cry Ryou I didn't actually mean it," Bakura thought.  
  
"NO I DON'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE YOU ALWAYS RUNNING OFF TO YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS AND TELL THEM EVERYTHING I TELL YOU AND THE STUPID PHARAOH KNOWS AND YOU KNOW WHAT SOMETIMES YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH!!!!!" Bakura yelled and stomp off to his room.  
  
Ryou just stood there in shock and a tear ran down his left cheek. 'Do I really have a big mouth?' Ryou thought and he touched his lips.  
  
Bakura was sitting on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking if he should apologize to Ryou. He didn't know that Ryou was sitting on the cold kitchen floor crying.   
  
~**~  
  
Okay done with this chapter and a new one will come soon! Please Review!!!! 


	3. Author's Note

EeeeK!!! I am soooo sorry about this. I know I haven't updated for a long time now but its just that I've been doing sooo much work and I have a lot of school work to do but I would try to update more this month and you have to understand that I need to spent more time with my homework and stuff cause my grade are taking a big DIVE down.sooo I hope you guys understand!!!!  
  
Lots of Love,  
Lynni  
  
P.S.- New chapter would be posted or done by the end of this week 


End file.
